


Blind Dates

by kjonginexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: All of it is fluff, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, ChanKai, Fluff, M/M, Sebaek - Freeform, baekhyun's charming, chankai is fucking gross and it's a side ship, cuteness, i dont know how else to tag this it's literally blind date fluff, sehun's a broody but cute baby, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 01:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18304961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjonginexo/pseuds/kjonginexo
Summary: Blind dates in Sehun’s mind is the bottom of the bottom, lowest of the low. It’s the equivalent of downloading a dating app like Plenty Of Fish. Although, it takes Jongin and Chanyeol's cute relationship to make Sehun realize he wants one of his own, and that's how he meets Baekhyun.





	Blind Dates

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: kaihunnies
> 
> request things!

Sehun couldn’t believe he found himself in such a position, waiting for his blind date set up by his best friend and his best friend’s stupid boyfriend. His arms were crossed in the leather jacket, staring at the ground with the neutral universal face of displeasure as he half listened to Jongin and Chanyeol talk about a TV show that they started binge watching. Normally, Sehun wouldn’t be as annoyed to be somewhere before but in this situation where he stood waiting for someone to show up, and the only reason he found himself annoyed in the first place was that he somehow had gotten swindled into a blind date. Blind dates are a big fat no-no in Oh Sehun’s rules of dating, in fact, it’s right behind dating anybody who’s a vegan. Yet, Sehun stood next to Jongin and Chanyeol, Jongin snuggled against Chanyeol’s chest while they pointlessly argue about who’s the best character while Sehun thinks back to when everything went wrong. He can pinpoint it to last Wednesday, 4:23 pm, when he was invited over to Jongin’s for a Marvel movie marathon. 

 

Sehun loves his best friend Jongin, he really does, but watching his relationship with Chanyeol play out is incredibly nauseating in its natural habitat. They’ve been together since sophomore year of college, it’s a strong five year relationship that Sehun’s really happy Jongin’s in but sometimes watching them is gross. Not because they make out, not because they say gushy gross things to one another, but because they’re too comfortable with each other like talking to each other on the toilet because they like one another’s company or Chanyeol using Jongin’s foot as a cellphone to make a joke when his phone is next to him on the arm chair. Today is no exception, Chanyeol claiming something was itching his ear, Jongin sitting in his lap with a little flashlight as he looked. “I don’t see anything Chanyeollie,” Sehun groaned from the other side of the couch, rolling his eyes. 

“Can you guys wait to be disgusting until after I leave?” Jongin giggled, crawling off of Chanyeol’s lap to set up the movie as Chanyeol smiled, watching Jongin with far too much adoration in his eyes. “Look if my man says somethings itching his ear I’m going to do my boyfriendly duty and look at what’s up, Sehun.” Sehun rolled his eyes, sighing out quietly when Jongin pressed play, “nasty,” Chanyeol laughed, moving over to lightly clap his hand on Sehun’d shoulder, “don’t be mad that we’re cute. Speaking of, I have a friend you could be cute with too if you’re interested.” Sehun glared over at Chanyeol, shaking his head heaving out another sigh, “no offense Chanyeol but the day I let you set me up is the day I basically consider my chances of a social life to be over and you know, not sure if I want to come to terms with that by being set up with someone from your recommendation.” 

Chanyeol looked utterly offended, leaving Jongin to giggle and hug his shoulders from behind as he sank onto the couch. Sehun had to look away in disgust when Chanyeol tilt his head back to kiss Jongin, and had to ignore the little sounds their lips made when they kissed. He likes to pretend he isn’t a bitter single person and that their relationship just disgusts him when in truth is: he is a bitter single person and he wants something like what they have. Sehun tend to not think about these types of things, but given he’s seen Cold War enough times to know it by the back of his hand, his mind happened to roam. 

Sehun genuinely is happy for Jongin, he remembers the days when Jongin was single and talking to different guys who all had their intentions in the wrong place, leaving Jongin to find out the hard way. When Jongin met Chanyeol, and Chanyeol took him out on 15 dates without even a hand going below the waist once, Jongin figured this was a guy with the right intentions and Sehun had to agree. Jongin and Chanyeol dated, inseparable ever since with Sehun tagging along just behind but somehow out of reach. He was only out of reach since they were in a couple, romantic, Jongin wasn’t romantic with Sehun, and Sehun didn’t want that but he was always just out of reach since their relationship wasn’t the same. 

Sehun didn’t look for boyfriends like Jongin did, always focused on school or focused on jobs, focused on himself, focused on building a social media platform, always focused on something that the entire experimental phase of college passed him by with the exclusions of the three one night stands Sehun can place. Sehun has a blossoming social media platform, friends at his office job, friends in the modeling circles, but yet he has no one to kiss and be gross with like his best friend does. For five years he watched his love life leave him behind and now with his love life he was just behind it, but just out of reach. Never close enough to grasp it between his fingers and keep something for himself and yet he doesn’t want to admit that setting him up is the way to go. 

Blind dates in Sehun’s mind is the bottom of the bottom, lowest of the low. It’s the equivalent of downloading a dating app like Plenty Of Fish. Chanyeol has good intentions and Sehun knows he’s a really good guy or else Jongin wouldn’t be with him for so long so it wasn’t that Sehun didn’t trust him but it was more of a blow to his ego to have to go on a blind date. Almost every part of him never wanted to go out on this blind date, but there’s that small part that allows him to look over at Jongin and Chanyeol, like right now. Chanyeol’s sitting on the floor in between Jongin’s legs, Jongin playing with Chanyeol’s ears with a little tug and their little laughs they struggled to mute them before kissing each other slowly. That’s what Sehun wants, something like that, and silently he turned his attention back to the movie until Jongin broke their kiss with giggles. 

“Sehunnie, want some snacks?” Jongin interrupted his thoughts, Sehun went to shake his head before debating what he was just thinking of. A blind date wouldn’t be the end of the world and so, he got up with a small smile. “Yeah I’ll help,” Sehun followed Jongin into the kitchen, deciding how to bring this up without having Jongin say they were both right so he quietly grabbed Jongin’s sleeve and whispered, “is Chanyeol’s friend nice?” Jongin’s eyes widened, and judging by how Sehun was whispering, staring at him a bit shy, Jongin must’ve caught the hint this was a subject to breach gently. “Very nice, funny, super personable, Chanyeol wouldn’t have recommended to you if he wasn’t any of the things we thought you wouldn’t like.” 

Sehun already knew that but it was nice to get it vocally confirmed. “Then… maybe a blind date is okay. Only if you and Chanyeol go, I don’t want anything to be awkward and having it be a group date would maybe break the ice some.” Jongin grinned to himself, he must be inwardly gloating but for Sehun’s sake he kept it to himself, thankfully. “Chanyeol and I have plans to go watch that new scary movie, Us, on Friday so we’ll just swing you guys along.” Sehun giggled quietly, “pay for our tickets?” Jongin eyed him before smiling, nodding excitedly, “anything to get you out of the house Sehunnie. Oh this is going to be so exciting!” At the time, Sehun didn’t feel much dread and mirrored Jongin’s excitement, but he didn’t predict the type of dread he’d feel on the physical night of the date.

 

Sehun’s still in disbelief he let a moment of Chanyeol and Jongin kissing one another and expressing intimacy drag him into a blind date with someone he only knows the name of. Baekhyun. Chanyeol insisted on keeping the entire thing as legit as a blind date would be, much to Sehun’s demise, and even more to his demise when Jongin played along insisting it would be cute. It’s definitely not cute, Sehun thinks as he stands next to the couple chattering excitedly about the movie now and how the trailer was so scary. Sehun hadn’t seen the trailer, and he didn’t care since he didn’t originally intend to even be here. 

“Chanyeol! Jongin!” A dulcet toned voice appeared, making all three of them avert their attention to a pretty shorter man approach the three. Sehun thought he looked pretty, feathery black hair that looked thick and messy but soft to the touch. Soft warm brown eyes greeted him, the smile on his pretty thin light pink lips seemed to even match the brown pooling in his iris’s. His cherub cheeks had a soft pink on them, presumably from the cold, and he stood with his hair parted down the middle and wavy. He wasn’t subtle in checking Sehun out, which Sehun didn’t mind since he knew he wasn’t subtle checking out the man in the white button down and black jeans with a chain hanging against his thigh. “I’m assuming you’re Sehun? Chanyeol didn’t tell me how pretty you were,” and for the first time in a long time, Sehun felt his face flush with heat. 

“I’m surprised Chanyeol told you anything about me at all, he only told me your name so imagine my shock when someone as cute as you shows up,” Baekhyun took a moment to blush before turning his attention to Chanyeol, tsking playfully. “Yah, where are your manners? Leaving my date out from the important details like how good looking I am, how successful I am, how charming and funny I am, thought I taught you better than this.” The four of them laughed at that, and Sehun found that pretty charming. He’s always appreciated a man with a good sense of humor. 

“You guys better not be gross tonight,” Sehun directed his attention to Chanyeol and Jongin who were currently leaning onto one another as they walked in. Sehun always thought it was pretty funny how Chanyeol’s arm over Jongin’s shoulders seemed to always engulf him into his side but today he kept that opinion quiet and smiled at the way Jongin whined. “Sehunnie he’s my shield you know I get scared of scary movies,” Chanyeol looked at him so grossly in love that Sehun just had to look away as he rolled his eyes. Baekhyun standing on his other side lightly nudged them with his elbow, murmuring lowly, “I take it as you find them gross and annoying too?” 

Sehun laughed, nodding and started to pay more of his attention to Baekhyun as they walked over to the concessions line. Jongin did keep his word and bought them tickets for their date, saving them the time of the ticket line. “Very, although they’re cute in a way where you just gotta like it and that’s what irks me.” Baekhyun nodded, chuckling quietly and tilt his head to the side, Sehun’s eyes watched as they fell in front of his forehead, cute smile gracing his face. Baekhyun’s cuter than Sehun gave him the credit for earlier, but in his defense he was being a brat and nervous at the same time. “So what do you do, Sehun?” Sehun rubbed his arm nervously with a little smile, “nothing glamorous. I work in an office, sales department. I’ve been trying to get a teaching position for dance but most places want someone with more experience or someone like Jongin who’s a natural prodigy but I like my co-workers… sorry that turned into a little um, tangent. What do you do?” 

Baekhyun laughed quietly, both of them stepping forward in line as Jongin and Chanyeol approached a cashier. “I’m a professional pianist for the concert hall in downtown but as a real job, I work in an office for a clothing line, secretary. Nothing too glamorous about that either, I wanted to teach piano as well but being a pianist for the concert hall during ballets or operas is better I think.” Sehun nodded, genuinely interested in what Baekhyun had to ay and even found it attractive that he was successful. They stepped forward to the cashier, Baekhyun ordering them both a medium tub of popcorn to share and two waters, Sehun offered to pay but Baekhyun insisted for the short moment and handed the card. 

“What clothing line?” Sehun asked the minute they stepped away, holding the two waters and followed along to the butter and salt station. “Privé, it’s elegant clothes and I enjoy it but I’d rather be more a part of it you know? Like… like Devil Wears Prada or something but not as bitchy as Meryl Streep or as dumb as Anne Hathaway,” Sehun giggled watching Baekhyun smile when Sehun’s giggle emit. “What theater are the tickets?” Chanyeol’s loud voice called out to them, making Sehun shrug, “I don’t know your boyfriend has the tickets,” Sehun called back, sighing shortly after. “Anyway, what kind of food do you like?” Sehun directed his attention back to Baekhyun, who seemed to be staring at him in adoration. “I like anything really, although I do love steak, you?” The two followed behind the couple up front, eyes on them as Jongin seemed to juggle holding the popcorn and scanning through his emails to find the tickets. Sehun had to hold back a groan as he answered, “I’m a fan of the soup dumplings and pork buns. Something about the pork buns just make me feel warm inside,” Baekhyun laughed quietly, turning inside the theater. “That’s cute, maybe I’ll take you out for some pork buns after this if you’d like,” Sehun smiled shyly with a little blush on his cheeks, “I’d like that a lot.” 

The theater was a nice one with the leather recliner chairs that came with a blanket and pillow. Jongin had reserved the row with four chairs side by side and not the private couple ones, which Sehun was internally thankful for considering the circumstances are a blind date and he didn’t want that type of privacy yet with Baekhyun, even if the guy is really sweet and well mannered. They took their seats, pulling out the mini tables to situate their snacks. Sehun immediately went for the blanket, putting it over his body and smiled that it was able to cover his legs up to his elbows, watching the before the movie screens that take everyone behind the scenes to certain things. Sehun turned his attention to Baekhyun who was also nestling underneath his blanket. 

“You’re too cute to be on a blind date,” Sehun murmured absentmindedly, watching Baekhyun laugh quietly and roll on his side to face Sehun, leaving him to do the same. “I truly can say the same to you, what made you come out with me?” Sehun blushed a little, looking over his shoulder to make sure Chanyeol and Jongin weren’t watching and turned back to look at Baekhyun. “Watching them made me feel pretty lonely and made me realize what do I have to lose to go on a date with someone they insist is cute and good for me,” Baekhyun smiled, rubbing the back of his head, “that’s why I came out too, same thing. They’re just so gross and cute I want something like it,” Sehun giggled quietly, messing with the blanket, “me too.” 

The house lights dimmed, making Sehun and Baekhyun turn to face the screen as the credit started, hands shyly bumping into one another as they went for the popcorn. Sehun’s eyes were mesmerized by the beginning of the opening part of the movie, watching the old television load onto a commercial for Hands Across America then panning to the boardwalk in the 80’s. He was completely engulfed, not even paying attention to the popcorn anymore, but he did jump in his seat, listening to the little chuckle next to him. Sehun turned to look at Baekhyun who was watching him instead of the movie, whining softly before whispering, “don’t make fun of me!” 

“I’m not! It was cute, trust me,” Baekhyun smiled, and instead of tiptoeing around it like other boys Sehun had gone on dates with, Baekhyun immediately laced their fingers together. he was grateful that it was dark in the theater, his face was hot and he knew he was blushing but he nuzzled into the chair, giving Baekhyun’s hand a squeeze. The movie went on, Sehun jumped a few times with Baekhyun’s thumb rubbing against his knuckles. Sometimes he’d glance over to Chanyeol and Jongin to see Jongin basically on Chanyeol’s lap to hide his face in his chest and then he feels better about jumping. 

The movie took a calm turn, Sehun looked over to Baekhyun who was watching with interest on his face before leaning his head on the shorter’s man shoulder. It was quiet for a moment until a wet sound sounded next to him, making Sehun turn his head. Jongin had one leg over Chanyeol’s, the other man holding his head as they kissed slow, Sehun could see Chanyeol’s tongue meeting against Jongin’s in the brighter scene. Sehun groaned in disgust, turning his head back to nestle on Baekhyun’s shoulder who was shaking a little, having Sehun tilt his head back. “What’re you laughing at?” Sehun whispered through a smile, making Baekhyun nudge his head over to them. “They’re so fucking gross, Jongin’s going to crawl in his lap and they’re going to make out the rest of the movie I bet you,” Sehun giggled softly, turning his attention back to Baekhyun, “I bet you’d do the same if we were in their shoes.” 

Baekhyun raised his eyebrow, turning now to look down at him, both holding in their giggles. “Oh? So you’re saying you’d make out with me then?” Sehun blushed darkly, burying his face in his neck and squeezed his hand softly, “be quiet.” Baekhyun lightly tipped Sehun’s chin back, noses nearly touching and Sehun hated that his smile was so contagious since all he could do was smile back up at him. “Would you?” Sehun shrugged, biting shyly on his lower lip, “I mean I’d kiss you if that’s anything.” Baekhyun chuckled, nose nudging over Sehun’s before pulling back a little. His face felt swallowed with heat, biting on his lower lip as he turned his attention back to the movie, “I’ll remember that. I’d kiss you too.”

Sehun managed to enjoy the rest of the movie once he tuned out Chanyeol and Jongin making out for the remainder of it, the house lights turning on made the couple next to him pull apart shyly with kiss swollen lips and shy smiles, blushes on their cheeks. “You both are so gross,” Sehun started immediately, still holding Baekhyun’s hand and snuggled up on his shoulder. “I don’t think you have much room to talk being all mushy snuggled up against Baekhyun,” Jongin teased, smiling sly over at the two making Sehun bite on his lower lip until blushing, Chanyeol and Jongin giggling as they untangled from one another and got up from the chairs. “Ignore them, Sehunnie. Want to get dinner? Just me and you?” Baekhyun mumbled in his ear, making Sehun nod and smile up at him, “love to.” 

 

Baekhyun took them to a dumpling restaurant, the soup dumplings he liked were the stars of their menu. They got a booth for two, discussing the movie until Baekhyun changed the conversation to more personal life matters. Sehun gathered Baekhyun likes to sing but chose to play the piano, likes to watch movies and read comics in his free time, go to art museums, travel, try new food, camp at the beach, go swimming. He saw life with the glass half full, he admired the world for what it was but he saw all the beauty in it. 

Sehun wished he was more like that, he had more os a pessimistic realist view onto things but watching Baekhyun talk about how beautiful the world was made Sehun feel lighter. “You have a beautiful way of looking at things,” Sehun commented after sipping his water, watching Baekhyun smile shyly and scratch the back of his neck. “I just don’t see the point of looking at everything so negatively and seeing the world how it is is good too but sometimes you need that glass half full perspective you know? That glass half full perspective always reminds you good things are around the corner, even if it isn’t likely. They say hope is a bad thing but I couldn’t disagree with that more. Some people need hope more than they let on… sorry I just rambled a lot, it’s kind of a subject for me.” 

Sehun shook his head, smiling softly, “no don’t apologize, I like when you talk. What else are you passionate about?” Baekhyun hummed, his own fingers rubbing the condensation against the side of the glass of water in his hands. “I’m really passionate about my music, I write songs and such,” Sehun grinned, pausing for a moment as the two servings of the soup dumplings came in their baskets. One got sat in front of Sehun and Baekhyun before bowing to their waitress in respect before continuing as he lifted the lid off to be greeted with a wonderful smell and a blanket of steam. “What kind of music do you write?” Baekhyun grabbed his chopsticks, “piano ballads mainly, they suit my voice best. Maybe I’ll perform one for you if you dance for me,” Sehun nodded through a smile, “love to.” 

“What kind of dancing do you do?” Sehun picked up his own chopsticks up and grabbed a dumpling, putting it on a soup spoon before lifting it to his lips and took a bite, watching the broth pool in the spoon. “I like hip hop style, Chanyeol helped make me my own beat to dance to, I call it ‘Go’, so maybe if you’d like I could do that for you.” Baekhyun took a bite of his own dumpling, smiling with a nod and sat it down. “I would, I know we don’t know much about each other besides basic things, but I would like to have a second date with you even if this one isn’t done. I like you, you’re cute, and I’ll remember your favorite color and hold your hand?” Sehun giggled softly, nodding as a blush colored his cheeks, “what’s my favorite color then?” “Blue,” Sehun grinned, “then yeah we can go on a second date.” 

 

Baekhyun walked Sehun up to the front door of his apartment on the second floor, both holding hands with laughter as they told jokes about mutual things they found funny until the laughter died down. They looked one another over with small smiles, squeezing his hand softly and Sehun nudged his head to his door, “I’d let you in but I wanna see if we get to a third date before that. I only do that with boys I really like,” he finished his sentence shyly, Baekhyun smiling softly and shook his head before leaning up to kiss his cheek. “No it’s okay I understand, I have to thank Chanyeol and Jongin for this eventually.” Sehun nodded in agreement, keeping Baekhyun close instead of letting him pull away, “me too.” 

His nose nudged over his before letting his eyes flutter closed and pressed a soft kiss to Baekhyun’s lips. They tasted like soup dumplings and butter from the popcorn, but his lips were soft and warm, Sehun could find himself getting addicted to the feeling of kissing Baekhyun. They pulled away a few short moments after, smiling shyly at one another. “I’ll text you so we can meet for another date, yeah?” Sehun nodded, pecking his lips once more before pulling back, “sounds great, goodnight Baekhyun.” Baekhyun squeezed his hand before walking down the stairs towards his car, the headlights flashing as he unlocked the door. Maybe blind dates weren’t so bad after all Sehun thinks as he lets himself in his apartment with a smile on his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> two fics in one month? shook!   
> i love writing so much and i wish it came easier to me than it has been lately but maybe soon it'll be easier to write. thank you to those who comment and keep reading, it means the whole world to me.


End file.
